Mutant Discovery: BreebleBrox's Story
by Neo7
Summary: This is my first fic.. obviously, because it was so awful, i CANCELLED it.
1. The Old Kyrii's Shop

A/N: Well, this is it. My first fic.. Please tell me what you think about it….  
  
Oh, right. First, I have to say that Neopets does not belong to me, neither do the names of neopets used. They are property of Neopets.com, and the creators of the site. Now…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~  
  
The young purple grundo ran his hand slowly over the smooth glass of the container, staring at the glowing brown substance inside of it, as if he was in some sort of trance.  
  
"HEY KID!!" Bellowed the old kyrii behind the counter at the front of the shop. His hair was completely gray now, but his voice was as strong as ever. He pushed his rectangle reading glasses back up his face, so that the once more rested comfortably on his nose.  
  
"Gulp…" He removed his hand and slowly turned to face the old kyrii shopkeeper.  
  
Now see, the shopkeeper had a reputation for being strict. It was a very well known fact that he was a former Neo-Army General and was a foremost battler in the Tyrannian war. However, why he had chosen such as relatively boring career afterwards was not known by anyone, even his few friends.  
  
"Kid, If your not going to buy that, don't get all of those… disgusting GRUNDO germs on my merchandise." Said the kyrii sharply.  
  
The grundo started to yell at the insult, but quickly drew back. He knew that old kyrii was set in his ways, and still thought of most grundos as dim-witted minions of Dr. Sloth.  
  
"And why would you be interested in that disgusting concoction? Most Neopets would just be terrified of that stuff, but I just find it disgusting."  
  
"Well, you see, I'm very curious about what Dr. Sloth uses to create his transmogrification potions, and because I have no way to have him explain it to me, much less actually GET INTO SPACE, I have to figure it out on my own, and as you might expect, this isn't easy at all…" Explained the grundo.  
  
"Well, kid, you certainly wont get anywhere hanging around my shop… you have 5000 np."  
  
The grundo reached into his backpack, put only scrounged up a few coins. "Well, you see, one of my main problems is my extremely low budget…"  
  
"Sigh….. kid, if I can find some way to help you, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Bellowed the kyrii angrily.  
  
"Well, I would be gracious and… well, sure I would leave you be." Replied the grundo meekly.  
  
"Sigh… fine." He leaned over on the counter and spoke calmly to the Grundo. "Listen, go to the Library. If you go to the back of the old section of the building, you'll see a door. Walk into that door, you'll see a purple shoyru. She's been here a lot. Ask her."  
  
The grundo blinked in amazement. He couldn't move for a moment.  
  
"WELL, WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR?? GET GOIN!!!"  
  
The grundo jumped and dashed out the door, causing several papers on the counter to fly up. "THANK YOU!" he yelled as he ran out.  
  
The kyrii sighed. "I gotta stop letting kids in here……"  
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~~~***  
  
Well, What did you think? It wont take me long to write chapter 2… but, I need you too Review, please… thank.  
  
This is Z. See ya. 


	2. Sidewalk Encounter (Filler... -_-)

Ah, welcome to chapter two of my first story. Unfortunately, this chapter was a casualty of poor planning… it started out as something meaningful but then… it became a filler chapter…. Just something for you to read while waiting for the story to continue…well, enjoy.. I guess… and R&R… well, I don't know if there's anything to review… oh well…  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young purple grundo treaded slowly down the sidewalk, the rain still drizzling from the previous nights Intense Storm. He was wearing black army boots, and of course a brown leather backpack. Of course, he was holding an umbrella over his head, as everyone knows horrible things happen to grundos if they get wet…… not that anyone's ever tried.  
  
"Man, is it ever going to stop raining? This umbrella is really starting to feel heavy…" He commented.  
  
He looked down, bored out of his mind with rain. He looked at all the worms on the sidewalk. He frowned slightly, realizing that they would all be stepped on by uncaring neopets. He stepped over one, then jumped to the side, still walking, and was soon caught up in a dance of worm dodging, until…..  
  
"OOMMMFF!!!!" Yelled the citizen that the grundo had rammed into, sending them both crashing to the wet sidewalk.  
  
The grundo laid on the ground stunned for a moment, before he jumped up in horror.  
  
"MY UMBRELLA!!! AAAAGGGHHH!!!! IM WET!!!" He dashed under the nearest tree in fright.  
  
It was then that he got his first glimpse of the person he had rammed. A huge green grundo, with bulky muscles throughout his entire body… a bushy black mustache and similarly colored hair… a blue coat……. He couldn't place who it was, though he seemed familiar….  
  
"Ugh…" The large grundo commented as he rose to his feet. He rubbed his (which had taken the full force of the fall ) in pain. He looked up at the drizzling rain. Apparently not in much of a hurry, he pulled the hood of the blue coat back over his head.  
  
WAIT!!!! THAT'S…… HIM!!!, thought the young grundo, suddenly realizing that he had, in fact, just KNOCKED OVER the grundo who was responsible for the creation of the spy workshop!!!  
  
The young grundo immediately dashed behind the tree, in fear of what an angered technologically advanced grundo would do to seek out revenge.  
  
The grundo looked from side to side for the one who had caused his recent mild injury, and eventually came to the conclusion that he would have to use more advanced techniques. He rustled in his own napsack….  
  
Meanwhile, behind the tree, the young grundo was silently praying that the extremely smart, and more importantly, EXTREMELY LARGE grundo a few yards off wouldn't find him and ground him into an electrified pulp.  
  
Meanwhile, the said Grundo was holding a pair of binoculars in front of his eyes. However, these were no ordinary binoculars. That's right. X-ray binoculars.  
  
((What? Did you ACTUALLY THINK I would be able to go through a chapter with the spy workshop grundo and NOT mention something with the words "X-ray" in it? Yeah, right. Now, continuing with my completely pointless- I mean SECOND chapter….))  
  
He scanned from left to right, until finally getting a reading behind the tree.  
  
"HEY!!! YOU!!!! BEHIND THE TREE!!" Yelled the grundo, stomping towards the tree, umbrella in hand,  
  
Oh no, thought the young purple grundo. He's going to.. to…. I don't even want to think about what he's going to do to me!!!!! The young grundo tightly shut his eyes, bracing for what was to come.  
  
"Are you still there?" The grundo had stopped yelling, but had finally reached the tree.  
  
I'm too young to be shamed!!!!, Thought the purple grundo in fright, his eyes still closed tightly in fright.  
  
That was when he heard the deep, bellowing voice speak. "YOU!!!!" it was the Spy Workshop grundo (of course….-_-).  
  
The purple grundo slowly opened his eyes, only to look straight up at the huge green, grimacing face.  
  
The grundo's mouth slowly opened, and to the purple grundo's surprise, the words that came out were not death threats, nor warnings, not even insults, they were…  
  
"Is this your umbrella?" Asked the green giant (heh.) standing in front of him.  
  
What?, thought the young grundo. My umbrella! I forgot! " Y-y-yes, it is mine…."  
  
That was all the Spy grundo needed to hear, before dropping it next to the frightened young one. "You should be more careful with your possesions. Oh, and be sure to watch where your going. Wouldn't want you to knock yourself down again. Heheh…" The large grundo turned and walked down the sidewalk.  
  
The young purple grundo couldn't move. He couldn't blink for a what must have been… oh…. Let's say… three minutes.  
  
"….. well…. That was.. er, nice of him.. uh… " He finally raised the umbrella over his head again, and wasted no time in running down the sidewalk, watching the direction he was going. And he didn't look down once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A lot of things to say here… first off, I fear my second (filler) chapter was much longer than chapter one-_-…… second, give me some time to write the next one…. I don't want it to be another filler -_-;…. 


	3. Cancellation

Well, here's the deal, to those who actually READ the first to crappy chapters of this badly developed story..  
  
This story is so awful, I'm CANCELLING it. That's right, its over. I doubt anyone really cares, but this makes it official. And I'm already writing a new fic, which will be much better (hopefully -_- ).  
  
Well, see ya. 


End file.
